The Father, Son, and Bella
by Godric's Girl Forever
Summary: 3 months after Edward left Bella What if she heard about the The Light of Day leadership conference the Fellowship of the Sun, and decides to go. It's not that she hates vampires she just wants to find some type of closure So Bella takes a bus down to Texas. While down there she meets Godric will she accept her fate, or lose not 1 but 2 mates?


**Hi this is my new story that i thought up last night while reading a fanfiction. If you want me to continue this you have to let me know.**

It has been 3 months since Edward left and I was depressed, and I mean seriously I was basically a walking zombie. Right now I'm on a bus that is going to a church called Fellowship of the see, After Edward dumped me the vampires came out of the coffin as everyone is saying. Or at least that is when a lady came on the news claiming to be a vampire. I started laughing because she didn't look anything like what the Cullens did, but she showed proof like her speed, she glamoured the news cast, and used some of her speed while on the tv. I didn't know what to think, they was so different from the Cullens, but I accepted it. I tried to stay away from them because I was afraid that the same thing will happen that happened to me with the Cullens. So about a week ago I saw a article in the newspaper about a safe place to go for people that have been hurt by vampires. I thought about it and decided that maybe I wasn't the only person in the world that was hurt by vampires like this. So here I am on a bus on my way to Texas, Dallas. As I looked out the window I watched as the 'Welcome to Forks' sign flew by the window as we drove south. I was kind of excited to see if there were others that were like me that have been hurt by vampires. Trust me I don't hold a grudge on them, I understand why they left. I understand that I'm a worthless piece of shit that no one wants, and I have come to accept that. If I see them again I won't be angry at all. To tell the truth if I saw them again I'd probably apologized to them for having to deal with my sorry ass. As I stared out the window watching as trees, buildings, and even people flew by, I started to slowly drift off.

 **Time Skip**

I woke up to a lot of voices being really loud, well singing to be more like it. I looked behind me to see a guy with a shirt that said Bon Temps on it. I could tell that he was trying to sing along but was having a few difficulties. I chuckled at him as I turned towards him. Hi,' I'm bella." I sadi introducing myself, "Jason stackhouse. Nice to meet you." I looked at his shirt "so are you from Bon temps? Where is that at?" I asked him honestly curious. "Yeah that is my home town. It is in Louisiana. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Forks." I told him

"Wait your from a civilware?" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"No,' i chuckled again 'its a small town in Washington State."

"So what got you to going to this leadership conference?"

"Um, honestly it was a bad breakup." I said while looking down thinking of everything. "So what about you."

"Damn, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. But Honestly I didn't find out about this conference till 2 days ago. I was having breakfast with Steve and Sarah and they was asking me if I wanted to go."

"It's cool it's just still fresh, honestly it happened like 3 months ago. So we're all good." with that we continued to talk a bit on the way until we pulled up into this like forest like area. It looked like a summer camp spot. I saw Sarah and Steve standing on this board waiting to greet us. As everyone started to form a circle around them I stayed near Jason, since he was the only 'friend' i had at this thing. I saw 3 girls going around passing around yellow shirts that says 'We are the sun' on the back of them when Sarah started talking.

"And so it is with open arms that Steve and I welcome all of you to the LIght of Day leadership conference. Tomorrow's leaders today. Amanda will be coming around with your ring of honesty. Your ring symbolizes the promise we ask you to keep. To us and to ourselves. That you will always be completely honest and open while here on this campus. Also bear in mind that your ring is made out of real silver. So protect it with all your heart. And maybe one day, your ring will protect you." As she said thiis I realized that this ring could hurt vampires. As I thought that I decided only to have it for emergencies. I wasn't here for and 'God' like alot of people here was. To be honest I don't even believe there actually is a 'God' anymore. "DIE FANGER" A guy in a blue shirt shouted. Now, some of you already have friends here, but most of you probably don't. And this is nothing to worry about. Because you will all be fast friends as you all have one thing in common. Because for every one of you today is the day his holy light begins to shine on you." She said in her southern twang. I watched as Steve stepped up behind Sarah. "Amen, brother!" someone shouted as Steve and Sarah shared a quick kiss in front of everyone. Everyone was dismissed to go back to our bunk rooms. I followed behind Jason even though I knew they wouldn't even think of allowing me to bunk with Jason. Honestly he is my only friend so i didn't know what to do. "Damn." I said as I stopped walking. "Whats up?" Jason asked me when he saw that I stopped walking. "I realized that you are my only friend here and I don't really want to bunk with all of those girls. They either look like their so happy that they're hiding something, or that their so sad that they think the world is going to end." I explained to him. "I have an idea. I can ask Steve and Sarah and see if I can get a favor where you can bunk with me. Unless that would make you feel uncomfortable, you have to realize you;ll be bunking with a whole bunch of guys." He said with his eyes hesitant.

"Honestly, that sounds fine with me. I have no problem with that." I admitted to him. I watched as Jason walked towards where Sarah and Steve was standing. I watched as Jason told them the situation, and watched as different emotions came across each of their faces. I finally saw Jason jogging back over towards me. "They said they don't mind but to be careful." "Ok" I said as I followed him to the bunkers.

 **Time Skip**

After a while we went to play capture the flag. Of course I decided to stay on the sidelines, because I knew that if I even tried I'd fall and embarus my self. I watched as Jason played the game with everyone else. There was one guy that stood out, it looked like he was competeing with Jason. After a while finally Jason captured the flag and was carried by his team mates. At that point he had his shirt off and had it tied around his head. After the game we all went to this room with a stage, and chairs with a back ground of what looked like 3 crosses on a hill. When a woman with what looked like pink feathers in her hair, a pink shirt with a pair of jeans walked on stage. She started singing **(sorry couldn't find lyrics anywhere)** It looked like she was going for a Britney Spears and Catholic girl look. At the end of her song she kissed her honesty ring.

"Thank you, everybody. Honesty." she said as Steve walks out on to the stage

"Let's hear it again for our own very own Amanda Jane." Steve shouted as everyone continued to clap for Amanda. "That was 'Jesus Asked Me Out Today.' And it's on her new album which drops next tuesday, is that right?"

"Yes. Look for it at Wal-Mart, Target, Costco. And the single's already available for downloading on iTunes. So chekc it out" She said while looking at us. When she walked of stage.

"You hat to have to follow that. All right. Go on, go on, sit down. All right, now, finally tonight, we're gonna wind things down with a little game, which, while fun, shoudl also be instructive. Because as each of you heads out into the world at some point, you will be faced with real-life encounters with vampire sympathizers." as I heard that I looked at my fee ashamed knowing that i don't hate vampires at all. I have nothing against them. I just have something against a specific vampire named Edward Cullen. I listened at all the nasty words, and comments made as Steve said that. "And we wanna make sure that you're ready. So, Sarah, honey, can you come up here, please?" Steve asked turning towards his wife. "Now, I'm gonna ask my beautiful bride to play the part of the sympathizer." as soon as he said that everyone around us started to boo them. "Oh, come on, y'all, it's just pretend." "Aaannnddd…" Steve dragged out while scanning the crowd. "Jason Stackhouse. Why don't you come on up and play the part of the good guy?" He asked him. I turned towards Jason to see what he would say. "Me?" he asked trying to confirm it. "Well, you captured the flag, didn't you?" Everyone started to applaud for Jason as he walked up to the stage. I saw Jason go up the stage and started.

"Listen, lady, if you're gonna give them all the rights normal people have then how am I supposed to protect my sweet little girl from any vampire who wants to just fly on in and marry her?" He shouted at Sarah. "You have a daughter?" "Well I was a pretty bad boy up until the LIght of Day leadership conference." Everyone had a chuckle at that. "So, yeah it's entirely possible that I could. Well I don't give a hoot about your daughter. In fact, nothing you say about vampire rights is going to change my mind. Because." she said as she turned her back to Jason and put in a fake pair of fangs in her mouth. She turned back to Jason "I am a vampire." I watched as something in Jason's eyes changed when out of nowhere he runs to the back and grabs the American flag pole and breaks it over his knee. I watched as he runs at Sarah with the sharper pointed at her. She fell right on time before the thing hit her. I saw a guy stand up and I could tell that he was worried about what was happening, in fact everyone was. It was quiet for about 10 seconds before Steve starts clapping, soon after everyone in the building was clapping for Jason. I couldn't though. I just couldn't. I mean technically I could be counted as one of these 'vampire sympathizers.' After that we all went to our dorms and went to bed.

 **Please review so I know if I should continue this story. I legit thought of this while laying in bed reading fanfiction. So please let me know if I should continue this.**


End file.
